1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods for fabricating microelectronic products. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods for fabricating microelectronic products with attenuated bond pad corrosion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microelectronic products encompass both purely electronic products as well as optoelectronic products. Examples of purely electronic microelectronic products typically include, but are not limited to, semiconductor integrated circuit products and ceramic substrate products. Examples of optoelectronic microelectronic products typically include, but are not limited to: (1) solar cell products; and (2) image array products (such as but not limited to sensor image array products and display image array products).
Common to all microelectronic products, whether purely electronic products or optoelectronic products, is the use of bond pads for connecting and interconnecting circuits and devices within microelectronic products.
While bond pads are thus often essential within microelectronic products, bond pads are nonetheless not entirely without problems.
In that regard, bond pads within optoelectronic products often have an enhanced susceptibility to corrosion due to photoelectric effects.
The present invention is thus directed towards the goal of fabricating optoelectronic products with attenuated bond pad corrosion.
Various methods have been disclosed for fabricating optoelectronic products with desirable properties.
Included among the methods, but not limiting among the methods, are methods disclosed within Huang et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,976 (a method for fabricating an optoelectronic microelectronic product with attenuated bond pad corrosion).
Desirable are additional methods for fabricating optoelectronic products with attenuated bond pad corrosion.
It is towards the foregoing object that the present invention is directed.